Little Angel with the dirty face
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: AU... Justin doesn't exist When Teresa dies giving birth to Alex... Jerry is devestated and at the same time he's thrilled because of his beautiful daughter. Read about the relationship between Alex and her dad. You'll laugh you'll cry and r and r


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

* * *

_

When your mother went away

"I'm pregnant Jerry," Teresa told her husband with a smile on her face

"Pregnant," Jerry asked, "you mean with a baby"

"No with a kangaroo,"

Jerry laughed and spun his wife around. He was going to be a daddy.

_On the day that you were born_

Nine months later the doctor came out of Teresa's room.

"You have a daughter"

Jerry cried with happiness. He was a daddy.

"How's Teresa"

_Little angel, life seemed all in vain_

The doctor frowned.

"I'm sorry," he told Jerry, "there were complications in the birth. We could only save her or the baby. She said to save the baby"

At the moment Jerry's world crumbled.

_Then I heard your lonesome cry_

"Can I see my baby," Jerry asked

"Sure," the doctor told him and led him to the baby. Carefully the doctor laid the baby in Jerry's arms. He fell in love with her the moment his eyes set upon her.

"What are you going to name her," the doctor asked, "I need to know for the birth certificate"

_Knew that hope just couldn't die_

"Alex," Jerry decided, "its Teresa's favorite name… I mean it WAS her favorite name"

He started to cry again… but this time he felt comforted. He looked at that tiny baby in his arms. So yes Teresa died but she left a part of herself behind. He vowed from that moment on that nothing would ever happen to his baby.

_She was my loss but you were my gain._

Jerry went to the morgue and saw Theresa

"I promise," he told her, "I'll take good care of our baby. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to her. I love you Teresa. See you in heaven"

_Little angel with the dirty face_

Two years later Jerry was feeding Alex

"Come on baby open up for the choo choo train"

Alex opened up and swallowed her food getting more on her face then on her. Jerry laughed.

"You're my little angel with the dirty face," he said kissing her cheek

_God called mother, sent you in her place_

"Where my mommy," Alex asked her dad that night

Jerry sighed. He knew that question would come up one day.

"Mommy had to go away when you were born," Jerry explained

"She no love me," Alex asked

_You brought heaven with your smile_

"Oh she loved you a whole lot," Jerry said, "but she needed to go away. GOD needed an angel. GOD let mommy chose between her and you and mommy chose her because she knew that you needed a chance to live your life… you understand sweetie"

"Yes-huh," Alex said with a big smile. Her smile always melted his heart.

_And you made my life worthwhile_

Jerry stayed in Alex's room for a long time after she fell asleep. He couldn't help thinking about the fact that the worst day of his life was also the best. She was the best thing in his life. If Teresa was alive they'd probably have a few more by now or at least one more. The one thing Jerry regretted was not being able to give Alex a little brother or sister.

_Little angel with the dirty face_

Most fathers would grunt and groan about the fact that their kids get dirty. Jerry treasured every moment. Of course when there was more food on her face then in her it got a little frustrating. It was also a great thing too.

"I love you Alex," he whispered kissing her head

_Though you're only two-years old_

Jerry couldn't believe how fast Alex was growing. She was only two years old and already her wizard powers were starting to come in. Alex would point to something and it would come to her. She could already levitate herself. Most of all she captured her daddy's heart every day with a smile.

_You're worth more to me then gold_

Did Jerry want Teresa back? A few months ago on his birthday Professor Crumbs had given him the option of getting Teresa back. The problem was he'd have to give up Alex. He was never willing to do that. If it was a choice between his wife and his baby his baby comes first.

_You brought sunshine turned my night to day_

"Dada," she called out. She sounded terrified. He ran into her room

"It's okay Alex," he soothed rubbing circles on her back, "it was just a bad dream. Daddy's here"

_And from somewhere up above_

He took her over to the window.

"See that star," he said pointing to the star

"Staw," she said adorably

"That star is mommy"

"Hi momma staw," Alex said waving to the star

_Mother sends to you her love_

Jerry laughed and tucked her in bed again.

"I feel you Teresa. I feel your love for Alex and for me."

The star shined ever so brightly. It was definitely Teresa.

_Watches o'er you as you run and play_

"So Alex," Jerry said, "what do you want to do today?"

"Visit momma," Alex said brightly

"Honey, remember mommy's in another place. We can't visit her yet"

"Yeah we can wif magick," she said

_Little Angel with the dirty face_

"How about we go to the circus today," he said distracting her. Jerry no longer had magic powers and Alex's magic was far too primitive to accomplish such a spell.

"Ciwcus," Alex agreed. Jerry fed, bathed and dressed her and they went to the circus. Alex laughed and clapped her hands the whole time.

_God called mother sent you in her place_

"Want to say goodnight to mommy," Jerry asked that night

"Good nigh' momma staw," Alex said waving.

"Goodnight princess," Jerry told his daughter tucking her in. Alex fell asleep really quickly. She was tired out from her long day at the circus.

_You brought heaven with your smile_

"She's quite a girl Jerry"

Jerry looked up but didn't see anyone

"Teresa," he asked

"You're doing a wonderful job with her"

"She's the light of my life," he said, "thank you for giving her to me"

_And you made my life worthwhile_

"I wish I could be there," Teresa said, "I wish I could hold her. I miss you and I miss Alex even though in life I knew her for like 20 seconds… and nine months"

"I miss you too Teresa," he said, "and if it weren't for Alex my life wouldn't be worth living. When you left…"

"Jerry," Teresa said, "you made the right choice,": and then she left.

_Little angel with the dirty face_

Jerry knew he had made the right choice. He made the only choice that he could make. It was the choice that Teresa would have had him make. He bent over the crib and kissed his sleeping daughter one more time

"You're my little angel," he whispered, "with the dirty face"


End file.
